


miss missing you

by dweams (nightinjae)



Series: DSMP Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Rated T for language, Sapnap and Bad are only mentioned, and its kinda painful, george visits dream, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/dweams
Summary: george tells himself that dream doesn't care. that dream deserved to be in there.george tells himself that he doesn't miss dream. not a single bit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DSMP Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	miss missing you

george kicks a pebble off the prime path, tutting when the sweat starts to tricking down his neck from the heat of the sun. he continues to walk down the path, looking around the area. annoyance seeps into his mood for a reason he couldn't pinpoint.

huffing, he strays from the path and stays under the cool shade of a tree. he takes off his armor, resting the heavy metals next to him as he sits down, leaning his head back against the bark.

 _it used to be livelier than this_.

he tilts his head to the side, glaring at the thick red vines that have grown and creeped over the structures of the city. _it used to look prettier than this._

he hears a voice somewhere to his left and he tries to figure out who it was. _ranboo_ , he thinks. the enderboy soon after turns the corner and shows himself to george, giving the latter a small wave. george offers him a small smile in return and that was it.

 _there used to be so much more laughter than this_. he thinks as ranboo passes in front of him, tattered book in hand.

"ranboo." george calls out before he could stop himself.

"yes?"

george opens his mouth to say something but closes it a second later, hesitant. he looks into the boy's eyes, forgetting for a moment that the other doesn't like eye contact.

"do you know..."

ranboo tilts his head to the side, trying to hide the uneasiness he was feeling from george, but the latter spots his shaky hands anyway. george looks away, shaking his head. "nevermind."

"i-if you're sure. have a good day then, george." ranboo says before walking away.

 _it used to be so much easier than this_.

george picks up his armor and sends it away in his inventory. he stands up and steps onto the path again, aimlessly walking around without a destination in mind.

he doesn't even remember what he used to do before shit went downhill. he spots the destruction and rubble which used to be l'manburg. he looks at party island which was now riddled with vines.

soon after, george finds himself in front of the community house, heart clenching at the sight of it. it's no longer what they built, he could tell that much. the foilage isn't the same, the second floor is pretty much nonexistent.

somewhere in the depths of his memories, he can hear bright laughter and amusing banter. he can feel the playful jabs sapnap would give him whenever they were arguing. he can see sam's amused smile. and he can hear dream's exasperated sighs.

dream.

something bitter creeps into george's chest. he doesn't know what it is. is it anger? the feeling of betrayal? he grits his teeth, a lump growing in his throat as he steps back from the building, the fond memories becoming a bit too overwhelming for him. he turns back and runs away from it, trusting his legs to bring him somewhere else.

he whizzes past tommy's house, past bad's mansion, and he eyes the looming black structure behind it. _pandora's vault_.

he comes to a stop in front of the entrance, staring into the swirling particles of the portal. he stares, the bitter feeling growing into anger. he clenches his fists, feeling his nails dig into his palm as he keeps his eyes on the portal.

_everything used to be so much better than this._

"george?"

he jumps, looking behind him. sam gives him a wave, walking towards him. george frowns, eyeing the full suit of netherite the other was wearing.

"sam."

"what are you doing here?" sam asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. george looks away and stares at the portal again. he hears sam take a deep breath before speaking again.

"are you here to visit him?"

"no." george says without hesitance.

"then?"

george looks back at him. "i... don't know."

sam looks at him before sighing, looking up at the prison. "i don't know if you want to know this, but he's asked me to tell you to come see him sometime."

"when did he tell you that?"

"every time i came in there to replace his clock."

"but why me?"

sam shrugs. "he's asked me to ask a lot of people to come visit him. he's had bad visit him, ranboo, sapnap—"

"sapnap's visited him?"

"yeah." sam raises an eyebrow at him. "he... he's said something about you too. has sapnap talked to you?"

"no. i haven't seen him in a while. i haven't seen any of them in a while." george admits. he feels something heavy settle on his chest, the same lump growing in his throat along with it. he takes a shaky breath, looking at anything else but sam or the prison.

"george?"

"sam, what happened?" george says, his voice wavering. he shakes his head, screwing his eyes shut when he feels tears prick behind his eyes.

"george..."

"it used to be so much happier here, sam. we all used to be a big happy family. what happened to that?" george asks as he looks back at sam with glassy eyes. "we used to have so much fun together. none of these wars, these conflicts, none of that. we all used to just mess around. what the hell happened?"

"george, breathe."

"was it all dream's fault? was it tommy's? yours? was it wilbur's? who messed it all up, huh?" george continues, angry tears finally rolling down his cheeks. "was it _mine_?"

sam stays silent as george glares at him. the latter looks back at the prison entrance, raising a hand to point at it before looking back at sam. "if i go through the portal to come see him, will i get answers? will i finally figure out why it's all so fucked up now? will he tell me that it was his fault or will he tell me that it was all for me, for _us_? to make sure we stay a big happy family?"

"i don't know, george." sam replies quietly.

"i want to go back to those days, sam. i want dream back. i want my best friends back, sam, but i don't know how. i miss them, i miss dream. i just want to laugh with all of you again." george sobs, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, gritting his teeth once more as he tries to stop the tears from falling.

it stays quiet for a moment before sam finally speaks again. "do you want me to bring you to sapnap? i know where he currently is right now, would you want me to accompany you there?" sam tries. george shakes his head, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"i-if i visit dream right now, will you accompany me into his cell?"

"i will, but i'll have to stay outside the cell for security purposes. it will only be the two of you in there." sam explains with a frown. "are you sure you want to visit him right now?"

"i don't know. honestly, i don't know."

"then maybe—"

"but i will. if only so this disgusting heavy feeling leaves me alone."

sam looks at him and george thinks he sees something akin to sympathy within his eyes. but sam sighs, walking away and into the prison entrance.

"come with me then."

george takes a deep breath before following sam in. he sniffles a bit as they make their way to the lobby, sam immediately switching into his warden persona. he walks george through all the waivers and inspections, george wordlessly following his instructions.

 _it's cold,_ george thinks as they walk through the prison. _so cold despite all the lava around_.

they finally make it to the final room before dream's cell and he feels his hand grows clammy as sam tells him that he was about to drain the lava. george tries to swallow back the bile in his throat, clenching his hands into fists if only to hide how much they were shaking.

"you can still turn back, george."

"no."

sam nods, pulling the lever. the lava slowly stops cascading down in front of him, revealing dream's form within the obsidian cell, staring at the clock on his wall. george inhales sharply, the tears starting to prick behind his eyes again. dream's head turns when he notices the lava stop, and george almost feels a sense of satisfaction when he sees dream's eyes widen.

"step onto the bridge, george."

george does as he's told, glancing one last time at sam and giving him a nod. sam does as well, before huffing. "if you want to leave at any time, just call my name."

"thank you, sam."

the barrier in dream's cell rises as the bridge starts to move. george keeps his expression blank, dream simply watching him from the other side. the bridge connects into the obsidian and george steps off, keeping his gaze on dream as the bridge retracts and the lava falls once more.

the netherite barrier retracts as well, leaving nothing between him and dream.

they only stare at each other for a few seconds, dream's eyes filled with disbelief as george's face remains unreadable.

it's dream who speaks up first.

"you've been crying." he says and george wants to laugh at his face. dream frowns when george doesn't react, lifting a hand up slowly towards george. "george?"

"dream."

"why were you crying?"

"why are you in this prison?"

dream presses his lips into a thin line. "people said i deserved to be here. why don't you ask them?"

"i'm asking you."

"i don't know, george."

"don't give me that bullshit." george says, words dripping with venom. he lets a bitter smile settle on his face when dream flinches slightly.

"why are _you_ here?"

"didn't you ask sam to tell me to visit you?"

dream sighs, walking further into his cell to sit down with his back against the wall. the glowstone shines on his face, making the bags under his eyes even more prominent. "i did."

"why?" george presses.

"what do you mean why? you're my friend."

"friend? you betrayed us, dream. you said you didn't care about us."

"i didn't—"

"you didn't what, dream?" george glares at him. "didn't mean it?"

"yes." dream says and george scoffs.

"bullshit." george spits back, anger coursing through his veins. "you meant it and you showed it."

"is this why you've been crying?" dream asks, voice laced with sadness and george hates not knowing whether or not it was genuine. dream frowns again. "george, will you come here please?"

george stays where he is. "why did you want me to come visit, dream?"

"i miss you. that's all."

the tears come back. "fuck you."

"george."

"you know we wouldn't be in this position if you didn't pull any of that shit, right? we wouldn't be missing each other if only you didn't go and blow shit up!"

"it was for us, george! i did all of that for us! they were ruining the very thing we built this place for, a big happy family."

"oh, and that went so fucking well, didn't it."

"george."

"you're not our dream anymore, are you?"

" _george_."

"dream wouldn't do any of this." george says as dream stands up, walking towards him. george takes a few steps back until he feels the heat of the lava on his back and dream stands in front of him.

dream reaches out despite george leaning away from him and pulls george closer, enveloping him in a hug. george freezes as dream lowers his head to hide his face in the crook of george's neck.

"i'm sorry." dream whispers and george raises his hands to push against dream's chest but the latter doesn't budge.

"get away from me."

"i'm so sorry, george."

"you don't mean that shit, get _off_ me."

he feels dream's tears on his neck and he feels the way his breath hitches. _unfair_. george thinks.

"get _away_ from me. you don't deserve to cry."

"george."

"shut up. shut up, dream. you don't mean your apologies." george tries to push against him again. dream just holds him tighter. _it's so unfair._

"i miss you, george."

"fuck _off._ " he says but he doesn't fight back anymore, simply letting the tears fall from his eyes. _this shouldn't be comforting. i shouldn't be missing this warmth_.

"i'll always care, george. i _promise."_

and george breaks, sobs wracking through his body as he lets dream hold him. it hurts, hurts that he can no longer laugh with his best friend outside these walls, hurts that they can never go back to what they once were, back to what they once had. dream doesn't let go of him and he hates that he missed the warmth of his hugs, the safety that his arms had to offer.

dream pulls back to wipe the tears from george's cheeks but the latter swats his hands away, wiping the tears themselves. dream watches as george turns around and his heart falls when george calls for sam.

"wait, george."

"shut up, dream."

"george, don't go. not yet, _please."_

george doesn't say another word. dream tries to reach for him again but sam's voice comes through the intercom to tell george what he needed to do.

"goodbye, dream."

and dream stares dumbly, eyes red from crying and george tells himself that his heart doesn't break when the tears keep falling from the both of them. he tells himself that dream didn't mean any of it. he no longer knows whether or not he's lying to himself.

and when dream's forlorn expression is the last thing he sees before he wakes up back in room sam stays in, he tells himself that he doesn't already miss dream.

_not at all._

**Author's Note:**

> hulloooo o/
> 
> this was only a little drabble i wrote in an hour to try and get myself out of my writer's block, that's why it's kinda shitty and ooc. apologies for that. anyway, this is definitely not the only angst shot i have up my sleeve. do tell me if you guys want more dsmp shots with my headcanons :DD
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ranboolite?s=09)


End file.
